


It started out with a quiz, how did it end up like this?

by roc



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Laura, Dom Laura Hollis, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Minor LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub Carmilla, laura x carmilla, rigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roc/pseuds/roc
Summary: Laura is encouraged by Carmilla to take a bdsm quiz for a laugh, but when it reveals she is secretly very dominant Carmilla is keen for her to prove it...





	It started out with a quiz, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set after season 3, I think...

“Oh my gosh” laughed Laura, “You’ll never believe what Laf’s just sent me!”

Carmilla opened her eyes and looked down at the small girl, curled up by her side with her head on her chest. 

“Go on, enlighten me,” she said, still running her fingers through Laura’s hair, “It can’t be worse than that gallery of brain parasites they decided to put on the groupchat.”

“Oh no don’t remind me!” said Laura, pulling a face, “It’s just...I think it’s better if I just show you.” 

Intrigued by the young girl’s reluctance and the fresh shade of pink in her cheeks, Carmilla took hold of the phone in her hand.

“Me and Perry had a laugh doing this. Dare you ;-)” it read, and beneath the text was a link: www.bdsmquiz.org

Carmilla snorted, “oh come on, like that’s gonna reveal anything! You’re hardly a kink queen.”

“Hey!” whined Laura, “You don’t know that. I am dating a vampire afterall, I wouldn’t say that’s entirely vanilla.”

For a moment, Carmilla’s dark eyes met Lauras, before the second girl dropped them to the floor. Then, with a slight smirk in her tone the vampire urged, “I think you should do the test, Miss Hollis.”

“Wha- no.” Stuttered Laura, “I mean, okay, if you insist but you have to do it too!”

Five minutes later the pair had both completed the quiz and were ready to share results. They exchanged phones and silence ensued as they studied one another’s percentages for each category.

Laura was surprised and struggling to hide it from her face. Carmilla, her dark, brooding and at times very stubborn girlfriend was apparently 80% submissive, not to mention a masochist and a rope bunny. Laura glanced upwards to see what the other was making of her results and immediately met the big, dark eyes which had clearly been studying her for some time. 

“Are you sure you answered this properly?” said Carmilla, with a clear question in her tone, “it says here... you’re 75% dom.”

“Yes. I definitely answered it properly.” replied Laura, choosing her words carefully. She was growing amused at the frown on her girlfriend’s face, but chose not to let her know and instead give her that sweet smile she knew so well.

“I’m struggling to believe it,” Carmilla commented, still sounding confused, “but you’re usually a terrible liar and right now it does seem like you’re telling the truth.”

“We all have a part of us that we hide,” replied the small girl, now obviously smirking and this time not looking away when she caught her girlfriend’s eye. At that moment Carmilla caught sight of something she’d never seen before, a look in Laura’s eye that was almost predatory. A warm heat began to stir between her legs, “Well then,” she said, her voice low, “I think maybe you should prove it to me.”

That teasing comment made Laura’s smirk turn into a wide grin, before she lunged forward and passionately kissed the others lips. The kiss was hot and ferocious and Laura wasted no time in beginning to explore Carmilla’s mouth with her tongue, tasting the sweet metallic tang that remained after her last snack. Placing her hands on the girl’s waist, she shifted so that she was straddling her, then slipped her thigh between Carmilla’s legs so that she could push upwards into her heat. Carmilla instinctively thrust her hips forward to increase the pressure. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Laura growled, and Carmilla obeyed without a second thought, despite not really wanting to leave her current position.

When they reached the bedroom and shut the door Laura made quick work of stripping Carmilla out of her clothes. She worked the tight leather leggings down her legs, followed by her lacy red pants. Then she helped her remove her top and bra before taking a step back and looking at the delicate, pale body infront of her. Carmilla looked back with wide eyes, searching for guidance and waiting for instructions from her still fully clothed girlfriend.

“Lie down on the bed. Now.” Laura ordered and the girl obeyed. She then crossed the room to the wardrobe where she pulled out a bundle of rope. Carmilla recognized it as what had been used to tie her up last year when Laura and her friend’s first discovered what she was and decided to interrogate her.

The dominant girl took hold of Carmilla’s wrists and bound them with the rope, before securely attaching them to the bed frame. “Pick a safeword” she whispered threateningly. 

“Ballroom.” said Carmilla, saying the first word that came to mind.

Laura smirked then began to finally remove her own clothes, slowly, and without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. Seeing her there, so vulnerable and tied up, aroused her more than she ever expected. Climbing onto the bed, she resumed the kissing, this time going even deeper and biting Carmilla’s lower lip. She then trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collarbones, before wrapping her hand around the girl’s neck. She sucked on the smooth flesh from her collarbones to her breast, leaving large purple bruises, then gently grazed her nipples with her teeth. As she began to lick and suck on the hardening teet, the girl beneath her let out a satisfied moan. Laura stopped immediately and looked up to meet the desperate eyes of the vampire.

“Let me tell you the rules,” she growled, her hand threatening to grasp tighter on Carmilla’s throat, “I’m going to go down on you and make you feel bliss you’ve never known. But, if a single sound comes out of your mouth, I’ll stop. Understood?”

Carmilla nodded vigorously and Laura adjusted her position to shift further down the bed. She parted the girls’ thighs to reveal her warm pussy, already dripping wet. She stroked gently over her clit with the pad of her thumb as Carmilla’s hips bucked upwards, searching for more pressure. Laura didn’t allow that though, and continued to make sure her stroking was as gentle as possible. Then just as Carmilla thought she might just go mad with need, the dominant girl took the clit into her mouth and began to suck hard. Normally at this point Carmilla would have her hands tangled in her girlfriend’s hair, encouraging her to stay down there and make all those feelings build quicker, but as her hands were tied all she could do was squirm. Her thighs began to tremble involuntarily as Laura inserted one finger and then a second into her. Carmilla cried out and the girl instantly removed her fingers and pulled away.

“What. Did I. Tell you?” she said, glaring down at the helpless girl beneath her, so close to the edge and completely at her mercy.

“I-I’m sorry,” Stammered Carmilla, barely capable of speech.

“Sorry isn’t good enough. I need more. Beg me to carry on Carmilla.”

“I’m so sorry. Please, I need you. I’m begging you, let me finish.” she replied, her voice shaking.

“Okay. This time I will. But if you so much as squeak I won’t touch you for another week and don’t even think about doing it yourself.”

“Fuck, thank you.” Breathed Carmilla as Laura once again inserted her fingers into her centre and her tongue circled the others clit. She curled her fingers upwards so she would hit her gspot and started to pump them in and out, faster and harder. Carmilla grasped onto the ropes binding her wrists, desperately seeking support as tremors wracked her whole body and with one final thrust she clamped down on Laura’s fingers inside her. Laura looked up to watch the girl’s face as the orgasm washed over her and saw the mix of pain and pleasure in her eyes. The girl collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and unable to speak a word.

“So, do you still not believe I’m a dom?” teased Laura, her voice still low and raspy. All Carmilla could do was shake her head. “Now,” she continued, “I think it’s my turn.


End file.
